


he loves me (not)

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt was already starting to suspect that writing Blaine an anonymous love note was the stupidest idea he'd ever had. Add in Blaine walking in on him while he was writing it and, well. You get a perfect storm.





	he loves me (not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulUnseen/gifts).



> Hey everyone :D I'm not ~deadddd
> 
> This is the fic I've written for the klaine fic exchange! It's for BeautifulUnseen who prompted: “you’re my closest friend, I’ve had feelings for you for a while. I was gonna leave an anonymous love note in your locker but you caught me writing it so I told you it was for another friend, now you’re trying to be supportive and set us up and I don’t know how to get out of this.” Of course I had to set it at Dalton because I love Dalton, so this is basically AU from "Sexy” onward (so Kurt and Blaine didn’t get together in “Original Song” and Kurt didn’t go back to McKinley in “Born This Way”)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta mailroomorder who is the best and encouraged me so much with this fic <3 THANK YOU SO MUCH BABE I MEAN IT.
> 
> Another thanks goes to BeautifulUnseen who was willing to send me a few more prompts because of my stupid writers block. I'm so thankful for you and for this prompt because it was an absolute BLAST to write!!!! I hope that you enjoy it, darling <3

**i.**

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You smell so good_

_I have a crush on you_

Kurt stares down at the note, cheeks sucked in, feeling like the absolute most pathetic human being on the planet.

It’s one thing to decide to write an anonymous love note to his crush, which is already sort of pathetic in and of itself. But to be so dramatically bad at it? Now, that’s just a whole other level.

Kurt taps his pen against the library desk, then rips the embarrassing poem out of his notebook and stuffs it into his bag. There’s already about six other discarded attempts in there, and Kurt fully plans to bring them to the fireplace in the senior commons so that he can burn them. Otherwise, god knows who might find them.

He stares down at the empty page before him. He chews on his bottom lip, then hastily scrawls _Let’s get married_.

Well, that’s even worse than telling Blaine he smells good.

He rips that out immediately and shoves it in with the rest of the rejects.

Yet another blank page stares up at him, taunting him with his inability to do this.

It figures. When he conceived of this idea, Kurt had all these fantasies of writing the most beautiful words. They would flow out of him like a fountain, words of love and hope and dreams. He would slip it into Blaine’s locker, and after Blaine found it he would be utterly consumed by his words. He would spend days telling Kurt about this mysterious note he found, how it had captured him so completely that he absolutely _needed_ to find who wrote it. Then, after a few weeks of ‘helping’ Blaine along, once he was certain that Blaine had completely fallen in love with the writer of the note, he would reveal it was him and Blaine would make out with his face.

None of which seems possible anymore, because Kurt is clearly astronomically bad at this.

He takes a deep breath, whispers, “Just write how you feel,” and sets his pen to the paper again.

 _I think I’m in love with you_.

Well, it’s not the most complexly written note, but so far it’s the least pathetic. Still pathetic enough to make Kurt feel like a fool for even thinking this could work, but not as pathetic as the rest.

He sighs and pulls the page out of the notebook. He stares at it for a moment, knowing it won’t get better than this. It’s honest, he guesses, and to the point. It would definitely have Blaine wondering who slipped it to him, who was wandering around the school in love with him. He’s not sure it would consume his waking days, like Kurt originally hoped, but it would be good enough.

Or, maybe it was proof that, if this was as good as it was going to get, Kurt should just give up. Go back to silently pining after his best friend in peace. After all, there were still a good four months until they graduated. Who was to say nothing would happen in that time?

Kurt’s head falls forward, thumping lightly against his notebook.

“Ouch,” Blaine’s voice says, and Kurt’s eyes widen. He whips his head up and sees Blaine falling into the chair next to him, his messenger bag already on the table in front of him. “That looked like it hurt.”

“Hey!” Kurt says, fully aware of how manic he must look. “Blaine, you’re here.”

“I am,” Blaine replies, smiling, though his eyebrows furrow a little. “Nick had an allergic reaction in Chem, so Mrs. Mendez let us all out early.” He begins to pull a book out of his bag. “You’re so lucky that you have your spare last period.”

“Yes, for sure,” Kurt says, trying to inconspicuously crumple up the piece of paper in his hands. “Is Nick okay?”

“Not sure yet,” Blaine says, bringing out his notebook and pencil case. “They didn’t have to call an ambulance or anything, he just went to the nurse. Mrs. Mendez had to go with him, though, because who knows what kind of chemicals got all mixed up in his and Jeff’s tube.”

“Damn,” Kurt shifts the paper so it’s fully in his left hand, then kicks his messenger bag a little so that it’s under said hand. “I hope he’s alright.”

“Oh, you know Nick. Remember when he skied into a tree last Christmas and still insisted on performing at Regionals? He’ll be fine.”

“Still.” Kurt drops the paper then, as he speaks, hoping it will fall directly into his bag.

Of course, no such luck.

“Hey, what’s that?” Blaine asks, tilting back in his chair a little.

“What?” Kurt turns quickly, watching his crumpled-up paper roll a bit away. “Um, that? Oh, it’s—” Blaine stands up, clearly going for it, and so Kurt scrambles to get it first.

The thing Kurt always forgets in these situations is that he has all the grace of a baby deer. So, while Blaine easily picks up the paper, all Kurt really manages to do is get his foot tangled in his messenger bag strap and bang his knee against the edge of the table.

“Ow, shit,” Kurt groans, grabbing at his knee.

“Ho-ho,” Blaine grins, holding the paper up triumphantly. “A secret, eh?”

“What?” Kurt should be embarrassed by how high his voice goes. “Nope, no secret, why would you – why would I have a secret?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him, and Kurt just smiles as innocently as he can. Without another word, Blaine uncrumples the piece of paper, watching Kurt suspiciously as he does. Once it’s flat enough to be legible, Blaine moves his gaze to the note, eyes instantly widening.

Fuck.

“I think I’m in love with you?” His eyes flash back to Kurt’s, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly. God, he’s so adorable, Kurt may actually die from it one day. “Kurt, I didn’t know you liked somebody!”

 _Well, duh, I’m not exactly going to gush to you about my crush on_ you _._

“I don’t,” Kurt quickly says. “I didn’t write that.”

Blaine stares at him, unblinking, and Kurt sighs.

“Okay, fine, I wrote it, but it’s not – I didn’t –”

Blaine continues to stare at him, and Kurt knows there’s no way out of this. Not now. Blaine knows him too well.

He drops his head back onto his notebook, then says, “Just say whatever you’re going to say and end my suffering.”

“Is this an anonymous love note?”

Kurt groans a little, clenching his eyes shut. “Yes,” he says into the paper of his notebook.

“Are you going to give this to your crush?”

“Absolutely fucking not,” Kurt grits out.

“Okay.” Blaine hums a little, then asks, “And who is your crush?”

Kurt’s eyes widen, even though all he can see is his notebook. He stays completely still, shoulders tensing. “Um.” He turns his head slightly, just enough for Blaine’s Dalton blazer to come into his sight. “You don’t know?”

“Is it really obvious?” Blaine asks, and Kurt turns his head further up so he can see his face. He’s blushing again, which Kurt hates, because it just makes him look so damn cute.

“I… guess not,” Kurt says, slowly sitting up in his chair. Blaine raises his eyebrows, then hurries to sit back down in the chair next to Kurt. He shuffles the chair closer, lips tilting up ever so slightly.

“So?” He asks the question slyly, hands on his knees, leaning forward. “Who is it?”

Kurt presses his lips together, then shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Aw, come on,” Blaine pouts. “I thought we were best friends. I always tell you about my crushes!”

“So?” Kurt challenges.

“ _So_ , you never tell me about yours! You only told me about Finn.”

“Yes, and you laughed at me for about an hour after I did. Hence, no more crush talk.” _That, and the only person I’ve seriously crushed on since meeting you has been you_.

“Kurt,” Blaine whines, dragging out the ‘u’ in his name. Kurt’s lips thin. “Come on, please? I only laughed because he’s your brother now. There’s no way you like someone who will also become your brother. Please?”

Kurt stares at him, lips pressed tightly together. Then, he raises his nose in the air and says, “Nope.”

“You’re the worst,” Blaine groans. He narrows his eyes, then asks, “If I guess will you tell me I’m right?”

“No.”

Blaine grins. “Is it Nick?”

Kurt just stares at him.

“Jeff?”

Stare.

“Trent?”

Stare.

“John?”

Stare.

“Sebastian?”

“Blaine, come on.”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe all that teasing--”

“No,” Kurt says, returning to his impassive stare.

Blaine purses his lips out in a duck-like fashion. He looks so ridiculous, and adorable, that Kurt kind of wants to just lean forward and kiss him and be done with it.

“Thad?”

Stare.

“Eric?”

Stare.

“David?”

Stare.

“I saw your lip twitch!” Blaine points forward way too enthusiastically. “It’s David, isn’t it? You like David.”

“I literally didn’t move my face at all,” Kurt says.

“Yes, but you forget that we are best friends, and I can read you like a book,” Blaine replies. “So, am I right? I’m right aren’t I. It’s David.”

Kurt stares at him, stops the desperate _do you want it to be David?_ from leaving his lips. He presses his lips tight, then sighs and says, “Yes, it’s David.” Blaine grins, and it sinks Kurt’s heart down to his stomach. “But, uh, you know, he’s straight. So, nothing will happen. This was just a dumb idea,” he gestures to the paper in Blaine’s hands. “I’m sure I’ll get over it soon.”

Blaine taps his fingers against his lips, then shakes his head. “You know,” he begins slowly, “I think I heard a rumor a few months back that he and Wes made out at the graduation party last year.”

“What?!” Kurt practically shrieks, then glances around quickly, remembering that he is in the library. He winces, and Blaine chuckles.

“Jealous?”

Kurt rolls his eyes slightly, then says, “Yes, Blaine, obviously I’m jealous, I just told you I like David.” Blaine wiggles his eyebrows, and Kurt gives him another deadpan look. “You’re enjoying this way too much.” _Way, way too much_.

“Well, you never talk to me about this stuff! I was starting to think you didn’t trust me.” He holds his hands up to his chest, feigning hurt. Kurt rolls his eyes again. “Okay, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to do some reconnaissance, get to the bottom of this rumor. Then, I’ll report back to you, and we’ll figure out your next move.”

“Blaine, you really don’t have to—”

“It’s already done! Don’t try and talk me out of it.”

Kurt stares at him, eyes narrowing slightly at the pleased-as-punch look on Blaine’s face. Then he sighs, snatches the paper out of Blaine’s hand, and whispers, “Fine, just don’t make a big deal about it.”

“Cross my heart,” Blaine says, still grinning.

 _God_ , Kurt thinks. _This anonymous love note thing could not have gone worse._

**ii.**

“I have some intel,” is how Blaine greets him at lunch a couple of days later.

Kurt pauses, a french fry halfway to his mouth. Blaine falls into the seat next to him, lunch tray clattering slightly against the table. When Blaine doesn’t say anything else, Kurt tilts his head slightly to the side and asks, “About what?” with as little bite as he can manage.

“About the whole heteroflexible David thing.”

“Oh, jeez,” Kurt groans. “Blaine, really, I think we just need to drop this.”

“Absolutely not,” Blaine says. “If there is a chance that you can get with your crush then I’m going to make it happen. At least one of us should get a boyfriend before we graduate here, right?”

“Christ,” Kurt murmurs, popping the fry into his mouth. “Alright, what did you find out?”

Blaine wiggles his eyebrows, instantly grinning. “So, Wes and David _definitely_ made out at the Warbler graduation party last year.”

Kurt eats another fry, trying to hide the fact that he cares more about this out of his love of gossip than because he has a crush on David. “How did that even come about?”

“Oh, apparently they got each other for seven minutes in heaven and figured, hey, why not.”

Kurt presses his lips together, chewing another fry intently. “That doesn’t really count, then,” he says once he’s swallowed.

“No, but that’s the thing. They only kissed a little during their actual seven minutes in heaven. Then, after, they both got plastered and ended up making out a bunch in Wes’s parents’ room. Trent walked in on them.”

“Shit,” Kurt’s eyes widen. “So… what happened after that? Any dates, any gay freak outs?”

“Neither, as far as I can tell,” Blaine replies, reaching over and stealing one of Kurt’s fries. Kurt retaliates by taking one of Blaine’s. “Nick said that David told him about it super casually one night, but didn’t elaborate at all, so it really seems like they just made out that once and that was it.”

“Huh,” Kurt says.

“But it’s good! It means that David isn’t freaked out by the idea of kissing a guy, and he also isn’t dating Wes.”

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t dating anybody. I thought I heard somewhere that he got back with Cassie.”

“Just a rumor,” Blaine waves a hand dismissively. “He is very single, and apparently quite heteroflexible.”

“Interesting,” Kurt says, tapping a fry against his lips.

“Yeah, so, you should make a move.”

“Um. No.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whines, but Kurt just glares at him. “Kurt, come on. The guy you like might not be totally straight after all! You should be excited!”

“Well, you seem excited enough for both of us,” Kurt replies, popping the fry in his mouth. “Why _are_ you so determined to get me and David together, anyway?”

“I told you! At least one of us should have a boyfriend before we graduate, and god knows I’m a hopeless case. Plus,” he looks down at his plate, shrugging a little, “it feels nice to share this with you. I really was starting to feel like you didn’t trust me, since we never talked about this kind of stuff. It’s like our friendship has reached a whole new level.”

 _Not the level I wanted it to reach_. “And you’d be… okay? With me going out with David?”

Blaine frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Kurt shrugs. “Well, cause of the neither of us having boyfriends thing. You’re not worried one of us getting with someone would change the dynamic?”

Blaine scoffs. “Yeah, right. As if I’d let you leave me in the dust for a boyfriend. Nope, you’re stuck with me forever, whether you like it or not.”

Kurt stares at Blaine for a second, the way his too-pleased smile has returned. He shakes his head, feeling a small smile forming on his own lips. “Just so you know, I like it.”

Blaine’s grin, if possible, widens. “Good. You better.”

**iii.**

The amount of effort that Blaine is putting into getting him and David together kills Kurt just a little bit. The thing is, Kurt has always known that his crush on Blaine is ill-fated. It has been since the beginning. He’s seen Blaine fall for a bunch of different guys, all of them decidedly not-Kurt. Yet, none of those crushes stung as much as watching Blaine go all-out to try and get Kurt together with another guy.

He starts to corner Kurt in right next to the council table, always on the couch by David’s seat. He nudges him every single time that David so much as looks in Kurt’s direction. He even goes so far as to suggest that Kurt and David sing a duet at Regionals.

Well, that one Kurt doesn’t mind as much. Especially since the council agree that their voices would go well together and put it to an immediate vote. Almost everybody votes in favor, which means that Kurt has a solo for Regionals.

Blaine can’t stop grinning at him throughout the rest of practice, and once they’re finished he passes Kurt with a far-too-satisfied smirk and a whispered, “You’re welcome.”

“Kurt,” David calls before Kurt can get to the exit. He turns to face him and sees David motioning to come forward with his hand. Kurt glances over at Blaine who is staring at him from the doorway, eyes wide, nodding over-exaggeratedly.

Kurt mouths, “Fuck off,” which makes Blaine laugh and scurry off. He then turns back toward David, heading in his direction.

“What’s up?” He asks the question casually, forcing himself not to turn around and double check that Blaine has left. It’s been exhausting enough pretending to like David around Blaine. He doesn’t think he could handle trying to act like he’s covering up a crush when it’s only he and David in the room.

“I just wanted to say congratulations on your first competition solo!” He pats Kurt on the arm, smiling softly. “I’m looking forward to sharing that honor with you.”

“Oh, thank you!” Kurt grins. “And thanks for voting for me, even if I’m sure you were really voting for yourself.”

“A little,” David says with a sly wink. “As a senior council member, obviously I can’t recommend myself for solos. I have to admit, it’ll be nice to have the spotlight for once.” He crosses his arms over his chest, then says, “But really Kurt, you deserve this solo. I was actually going to suggest you have a solo this competition anyway.”

“Really?!” Kurt gasps, trying to keep his excitement at bay.

“Yeah. Though I was going to recommend you sing with Blaine, not with myself.”

Kurt’s face freezes, heart skipping a beat.

Great. Just fucking great.

“Well, either way, right?” David pats him on the arm. “Seriously, Kurt, congrats. I’m looking forward to working with you!”

David has already walked across half the room when Kurt manages to unfreeze. He turns to face David and calls out, “Same here!” Then, after a moment, “Oh, and thanks again!”

David holds his hand out in a sideways thumbs up, then exits the room.

Barely a second later Blaine is bounding back into the room, eyes wide and eyebrows high.

“I saw the whole thing!” He grabs Kurt’s hands, and Kurt’s heart skips another beat. “Oh my god, Kurt!”

Kurt is still a little out of it, the thought of getting to sing a duet at Regionals with Blaine still running through his mind. “Uh, yeah,” he manages. “It’s… wow.”

“He is totally into you!”

Kurt sighs, trying to force the duet-that-would-never-be from his mind. “Blaine, _you’re_ the one who suggested he and I do the duet.”

“Yeah, but he wanted to talk to you after the meeting,” Blaine begins to tick off with his fingers. “He congratulated you privately, admitted he was already planning on asking you to solo, made some totally unnecessary bodily contact when he left the room, _and_ winked at you!” He holds his four fingers up, wiggling them back and forth. “He likes you, Kurt!”

“I think he was just being friendly.”

Blaine shakes his head. “You’re so self-deprecating. Well, whatever, you now have the perfect excuse to spend more time with him and see for yourself what is already super obvious to me. You’re very welcome.”

Kurt forces a smile, then nods toward the exit. “Come on. I’m tired of being here.”

**iv.**

They’re only one Warbler practice into their Regionals setlist, and Kurt can already tell that this whole thing is going to be a disaster.

It takes a good half-an-hour to get to the point of voting on their song selection, mostly because Blaine keeps changing his mind on what romantic duet he thinks Kurt and David should sing. He actually has more ideas for their duet than he does for his own solo.

After Thad vetoes Just Give Me a Reason, Kurt decides to pull the plug on the shenanigans. “Blaine, we’re an all boys school. We’re already basically the gay choir. I don’t think it’s that smart for us to have two guys singing a romantic duet.”

David nods and taps Kurt on the elbow lightly. “I agree. We should go for something less controversial.”

Blaine stares at Kurt in disbelief, then huffs and says, “Well, if you both think so.”

“We do,” Kurt says.

Once Kurt and David shut down the romantic duet, it doesn’t take long for them to decide on their songs. They’ve decided to do Queen. They’ll open with _The Show Must Go On_ , a group number with Nick, Blaine, Jeff, and Sebastian taking the solos. Then they’ll segue into Kurt and David’s duet of _Under Pressure_ , and then end with Blaine doing _Don’t Stop Me Now_.

Kurt isn’t entirely sold on it, but he rarely is when it comes to Warbler setlists. Blaine seems happy with his solo, but keeps glancing at Kurt, a look of utter betrayal on his face. Kurt just ignores him. He’s found over the past few days that tuning Blaine out for a bit can be very helpful.

Since most of the practice was filibustered by Blaine’s ridiculous song choices, they decide to call it a day once the songs have all been chosen. Kurt tries his best to get out as fast as possible, not sure he can handle Blaine’s pout today, but of course Blaine catches up to him quickly.

“Why did you do that?” Blaine asks the second they’re out of the senior commons. “I was so close to getting you and David to sing a romantic song at Regionals!”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt says. “That’s why I pulled the plug.”

“But _why_?” Blaine asks, hands moving quickly as he speaks. “I thought you’d be happy to sing a romantic duet with your crush! Gives you plenty of opportunities to stare deeply into each others’ eyes and get him to fall in love with you!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Blaine.” Kurt gives him a sidelong glance, and yep, Blaine is pouting. “Look, I just know that a romantic duet between two guys isn’t going to go over with the judges. Just singing this duet with David is going to give us plenty of time to hang out alone and – what did you say? Stare deeply into each others’ eyes?”

“So, he can fall in love with you,” Blaine says, the pout obvious in his voice.

“Right, yes,” Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes. Oh, how he hates his past self for coming up with that dumb anonymous note idea. “You already helped me out big time by getting me the duet with him. Just… cool it a little, okay? I think people are starting to realize something’s up, and David’s a pretty smart guy. I don’t want him to find out about my crush on him.”

Blaine doesn’t immediately answer, so Kurt turns to look at him. He’s still pouting, so Kurt gives him the stink eye until he stops. “Fine,” Blaine says. “But honestly, I don’t see what would be so bad about him finding out. Then he could tell you he likes you back, and you could start dating. I don’t know why you’re making this so complicated.”

Kurt has to take a deep breath to stop himself from pulling his hair out.

**v.**

Kurt practically bowls Blaine over on his way to rehearsal. Blaine manages to stop him in time, placing a hand on each shoulder and moving Kurt out of the way of all the other rushing students.

“Hey,” he says, moving his face so it’s more in Kurt’s line of sight. “You almost killed me just there.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, grabbing his phone from his back pocket and looking at the time. “Shit, I’m going to be late.”

“Oh, you’re doing something? I was hoping we could hang out a bit. I’ve been dying to watch _Footloose_ all week.”

“Maybe later,” Kurt says, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “I have to get to rehearsal.”

“We don’t have Warbler rehearsal today.”

“With David,” Kurt clarifies. “He was worried he’d be rusty since he hasn’t soloed in a couple of years, and obviously I’ve never had a competition solo, so we figured getting an extra practice in once a week would work in our benefit.”

“Kurt, that’s awesome! You get to spend more—”

“I’m so, so sorry Blaine, but I really have to go. I’ll text you when I’m done, though, okay?”

He hurries back into the fray of students, barely hearing Blaine’s soft, “O-Okay,” as he goes.

******

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Kurt says, settling against the pillows Blaine’s propped up against the wall. He starts to scooch a little to the left, wanting to leave a reasonable distance between himself and Blaine, but then pauses.

He’s always left at least a foot of space between them when they have these movie nights in hopes that Blaine won’t catch on to his enormous crush. _But_ , Blaine thinks that Kurt has a crush on David. He won’t assume that Kurt is sitting close to him because he’s got a crush on him. He’ll just think that Kurt is finally becoming more comfortable with him (which, Kurt kind of has to laugh at the fact that Blaine thinks he isn’t comfortable around him. Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever been as comfortable around anybody as he is around Blaine).

“It’s fine,” Blaine says, settling down next to him. There’s barely an inch between their legs, and Kurt’s heart speeds up. “I get it. Had to rush to David,” he gives him a wink, settling the laptop on one of each of their legs.

He then frowns, looking down at their legs, then back up at Kurt. Kurt feels his cheeks heat up, and quietly asks, “What?”

Blaine stares for another moment, then shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says to himself. “Just… no, nothing.”

For a moment, Kurt thinks that he’s made a mistake. In sitting so close to Blaine he’s revealed his secret. Blaine knows he’s only pretending to have a crush on David, and that he’s really in love with Blaine.

He almost scoots away, but then he glances up to Blaine’s face, and sees the soft smile gracing it. His heart skips a beat because, dammit, Blaine sure knows how to look adorable without even realizing it. One of these days Kurt is going to snap and openly beg him to stop being so fucking cute.

For now, though, he enjoys the sight, stomach twirling at the thought that he’s the one who did that.

“So,” Blaine says, clearing his throat a little. “Practice went well?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kurt nods. “I don’t know what either of us was worried about. We sound amazing together, and we’re absolutely going to crush it at Regionals, extra practices or no.”

Blaine stares at him for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed. “That’s it? No update on Project Heteroflexible?”

“I did not agree to that name,” Kurt says, glaring in jest. “But yeah, that’s pretty much it. We just practiced.” He eyes Blaine wearily. “What did you expect to happen?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugs. “A little flirting,” he bats his eyelashes. “A little touching,” he leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder, staring up at him through his eyelashes. “The kind of stuff that moves things from just friends to more.”

Kurt snorts, trying to ignore how quickly his heart is beating. Blaine lifts his head only slightly, and Kurt can see that he’s pouting. It just makes him snort for real.

“Okay, whatever, I’ve obviously never moved a relationship from just friends to more.” Blaine crosses his arms over his chest and shifts away.

Before he can second-guess himself, Kurt brings his arm up and wraps it around Blaine, pulling him back against his shoulder. He’s amazed at how easily Blaine returns, head tucking into the curve between Kurt’s neck and shoulder like he belongs there.

Which, in Kurt’s opinion, he does.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Kurt says, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine’s arm exaggeratedly.

“Yes, you are,” Blaine pouts.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Kurt says, and Blaine whacks his stomach lightly. It contracts at the contact, and Kurt bites down on his bottom lip. “I’ve never done it either, you know. The whole friends to more.”

“I know that,” Blaine whispers. “Which is why I’d expect you to be a little nicer to me about my lack of knowledge.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, slowing his hand on Blaine’s arm. He looks down at Blaine’s head, curls coming loose from the gel after a long day and is shocked by how intense the urge to press a kiss to the top of his head is.

Blaine sighs, then shifts his entire body so that he is leaning even further into Kurt. “It’s okay,” he whispers.

Without another word he presses the spacebar and _Footloose_ starts. Kurt watches the laptop intently, even though nothing too interesting is happening yet, trying to ignore the fact that he and Blaine are essentially cuddling.

About five minutes into the movie, Blaine asks, “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, eyes never leaving the screen.

“This is really nice.”

Kurt tightens his arm around Blaine’s shoulder a bit and bites down on his bottom lip to stop his grin from getting too large. “Yeah,” he repeats.

**vi.**

“Are you sure you don’t want to try the anonymous love note again?” Blaine asks him at lunch a few days later. “We could work on it together. Maybe between the two of us we’ll make a decent poet.”

Kurt shakes his head immediately. “Blaine, it was a stupid idea to begin with. I think it’s best left in the dust.”

“Okay, but I’m just saying. I can’t keep doing all the work here. I got you the duet with David, you have to do the rest. Frankly, I’m surprised you guys aren’t going out yet.”

Kurt sighs. “It’s been less than two weeks, Blaine.”

“Yeah, but you see each other _all the time_ ,” Blaine says, and if Kurt didn’t know any better, he’d think there was a bit of bitterness in Blaine’s voice. “You even cancelled our coffee date to hang out with him yesterday.”

Yep. Definitely bitter.

“Jealous?” Kurt asks, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly, though his stomach squirms at the idea of Blaine being jealous of him spending time with David.

“Of your ridiculously slow courtship methods? Not really.” He huffs, then says, “Annoyed that you’re cancelling on me, your best friend, so you can not make a move on your crush? Yes.”

“Ah, the truth comes out,” Kurt says. He smiles at Blaine softly, then says, “Blaine, I’m sorry I cancelled. If it makes you feel better, it wasn’t a hang out with just me and David. It was official Warbler business. Basically, Thad and Sebastian making sure that David wasn’t showing me any kind of favoritism because we’re working together.”

“That’s even worse,” Blaine says.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Is it?”

Blaine pauses, as though caught off guard, then quickly says, “Yes, of course it is. I thought you cancelled on me to get some one-on-one time with David, but it turns out it was just boring Warbler stuff. Lame-o city.”

“Well, either way I would have had to cancel on you. I don’t know if you’ve _met_ Thad and Sebastian, but they’re not exactly the kind of guys you say no to.”

“Fine, I get it,” Blaine says. He sighs, then asks, “Kurt?”

“Yes, Blaine?”

“You’re not going to ditch me when you and David get together, right?”

Kurt pauses, looking up at Blaine with confusion in his eyes. “Of course not. I already told you that. Also,” he points his fork at Blaine, “you’re being way too liberal with the word ‘when’.”

“Well, yeah, you said you wouldn’t, but you’re not even together and you’re already hanging out with him more than me.”

He can feel a pout coming on, and it’s really difficult for Kurt to resist that much adorable. “Blaine, you do know the only reason we’re spending so much time together is our duet, right? Otherwise we wouldn’t be hanging out nearly as much.”

“But what about after the duet?”

“I’m assuming that after the duet he will continue to treat me the same as he always has – that is, as any other Warbler – and then go on to date some wonderful girl, because he is straight.”

Blaine sighs, then says, “Well, I don’t want _that_.”

“Blaine, it’s okay. I’m not that invested in this crush. I know it’s not going anywhere.”

“But you were going to write him a love note.”

“And that was stupid,” Kurt reminds him. “He…” he pauses, eyes roaming over Blaine’s face. His stupidly beautiful face. “He’s never going to like me back. I’ve made my peace with it.”

Blaine shakes his head. “Well I think he’s stupid.”

Kurt purses his lips to stop himself from laughing. “You do, do you?”

“Come on. Anyone who has the chance to date you and turns it down is stupid.”

The smile overtakes his face before he can stop it. Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and pulls him into an awkward side hug, whispering, “Thank you, Blaine.”

Blaine leans into him, and replies, “You’re welcome,” though he says it almost like a question. Like he’s not sure why Kurt is thanking him at all.

Kurt doesn’t care. Blaine may not understand how much those words mean to him, but that’s okay. In fact, it’s better.

This way Blaine doesn’t know that he has labelled himself as stupid, which Kurt thinks is important in his effort to get Blaine never to pout again.

**vii.**

The Warblers rehearsal ended almost ten minutes ago, but Kurt is still milling about the senior commons. Thad grabbed him for “a word” immediately after rehearsal, wanting to give him some pointers on not letting David drown him out during their harmonies. Then, of course, Sebastian had to join in to inform him playfully that maybe he should let David drown him out during the harmonies.

Blaine watches from the doorway, and Kurt wants to lean over and tell him that he shouldn’t wait for him, because Nick just got involved in the debate and he doubts it’ll end any time soon. Of course, it kind of makes his heart do backflips to know that Blaine is so patiently waiting for him, so he just smiles apologetically at Blaine from across the room before tuning back into the conversation.

Apparently in the few seconds that he’s tuned out, the whole conversation has switched to plans for an upcoming hang out. He tries to catch up, but everyone is talking rather quickly and over each other.

David turns to him, and asks, “You coming, Kurt?”

Kurt glances around with wide eyes, and asks, “Sorry, what?”

David chuckles. “Nick’s roommate is going home this weekend, so we’re going to catch a movie in the movie room and then get drunk in Nick’s room. You in?”

Kurt feels himself smile. Despite having been at Dalton for over a year, he doesn’t think he’s ever been directly invited to hang out with the Warblers. He’s always been an adjacent-invite. Like, “Blaine, why don’t you come? Oh, and tell Kurt he can come too.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“Blaine,” David calls out. “Your boy is in, what about you?”

Kurt’s cheeks heat up, but Blaine doesn’t seem to see anything odd with Kurt being called ‘his boy’, and just gives a thumbs up. He then catches Kurt’s eye and nods exaggeratedly toward the door. Kurt smiles and says, “I’ll see you guys then, okay?”

“See you later, Kurt,” David calls out, waving at him absentmindedly, already tuned back into the conversation.

When Kurt reaches Blaine, he says, “Sorry that took so long.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Blaine replies easily, pulling his messenger bag further up his shoulder. “That’s, uh, pretty cool that David invited you to the party.”

Kurt raises an amused eyebrow. “That’s it?” He asks teasingly. “Wow, your enthusiasm for Project Heteroflexible has really died down.”

Blaine ducks his head, and Kurt can see the way his cheeks have darkened. “It’s not—Whatever. I _am_ excited. I mean, a movie where you can cuddle up. Then maybe some drunken truth or dare? I think this may be your in.”

Kurt eyes him, still amused. “You sure you’re excited? You’re dragging your feet.”

Blaine huffs. “I’m just hungry, that’s all.”

“More like hangry.”

Blaine glares at him, but Kurt just smiles.

“Seriously, though. It’s really great. It seems like it’s actually, uh, happening. For you.” Blaine’s smile couldn’t have looked more forced if somebody was holding a gun to his head.

“Yeah,” Kurt continues to smile, stomach squirming. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Blaine was jealous. He tries to tamp down the feeling, but still can’t help the intonation in his voice when he continues, “It seems like it is.”

**viii.**

“Whoa, Kurt,” is how Blaine greets him when he opens the door. “You look…”

As he trails off, Kurt raises his arms wide, then does a quick spin, grinning widely as he does. That was exactly the reaction he was going for.

“Kiss-me-during drunken truth or dare hot?” Kurt supplies, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaine doesn’t answer for a moment, lips slightly parted and eyes stuck somewhere around Kurt’s hips. It makes Kurt want to dance in excitement.

“Yeah, uh.” Blaine finally meets Kurt’s eyes. “David’s not going to be able to resist you.”

Kurt just continues to grin, spinning slightly and offering his arm out to Blaine. Blaine takes it slowly, and when Kurt glances back at him he catches his eyes raising off his ass.

He presses his lips together to stop his grin from getting any larger.

He knows he could be reading this totally wrong – god knows he has with Blaine before – but the past few weeks, it’s really felt like something has shifted for Blaine. He’s definitely less enthusiastic about getting Kurt together with David, and he’s been acting more and more put out whenever Kurt can’t meet up because he has to practice with David. Plus, there’s all the times he’s caught Blaine’s eyes lingering on his mouth, or hands, or hips.

He really hopes he isn’t reading things wrong.

**

They reach the movie room, where most of the Warblers are already sprawled on comfy chairs. David is the first to stand up and wave at them. He’s got two seats beside him, and he waves them over. Kurt catches Blaine’s eye, still playing up the crush, and is treated to one of Blaine’s patented forced smiles.

“Glad you guys could make it,” is how David greets them. “Hope you don’t mind being stuck with a council member for the movie.”

“We don’t mind at all,” Blaine says, jaw squared.

Kurt just smiles. “Thank you for saving us a spot, David.”

“You know it,” David replies, winking at him. He falls back into his own seat, leaning over to start a conversation with Jeff.

Kurt and Blaine sit down as well. As soon as their arms separate, Blaine’s cross over his chest. Kurt frowns, and leans into Blaine’s space to whisper, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Blaine says. “Just… was nice of David to save us a seat.”

Kurt doesn’t buy it for a second, but nods and says, “Yeah, it was,” not wanting to start anything.

A couple of minutes later Nick and Sebastian arrive with several large bowls of popcorn, which they spread out amongst everybody. Once the snacks have been distributed, Jeff gets up and starts the movie.

The lights dim in the room, and Kurt instantly glances over at Blaine. He’s sitting straight up, totally rigid, arms still crossed over his chest. Kurt presses his lips together, then, as casually as he can, reaches a hand out him and grabs one of Blaine’s. He gently pulls on it, uncrossing Blaine’s arms, then interlocks their fingers and squeezes Blaine’s hand tight.

Blaine seems to relax immediately, and it isn’t long before he’s leaning in close and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder again.

David leans over and whispers, “Nice,” into his ear. Kurt replies with a wink and hopes that Blaine was too focused on the movie to notice the exchange.

**

Kurt forces himself not to look over at Blaine too much during the movie, which is why he doesn’t realize that Blaine has fallen asleep until the movie is over.

The lights flick on mere moments after the movie ends, and Jeff instantly starts talking about how bullshit the ending was. Kurt wants to kindly tell him to zip it, because Blaine looks so peaceful, but he knows that any sudden movements or loud noises from him will be enough to wake Blaine anyway.

“That’s sweet,” Sebastian coos, leaning over the back of his seat. “You two fucking, or what?”

Kurt shushes him, but in doing so shifts his shoulder, and Blaine starts to wake up.

His eyes flutter open, and he smacks his lips together, looking around the room confused. “Is the movie over?”

“You missed it,” Sebastian says. “Chris Evans shows his dick at the end.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine stretches his arms out, forearm brushing over Kurt’s face as he does. “I’ve already seen the movie, Sebastian. Chris Evans wasn’t even in it.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian shrugs, then mouths, “Get some,” to Kurt before turning back around. Kurt just rolls his eyes again.

“Are you going to be okay for the hang out in Nick’s room?” Kurt asks, lowering his voice a little. “I can walk you back to your dorm, if you want.”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, no way. This is your chance to…” he trails off for a moment, glancing indiscreetly over to David. “You know.”

Kurt chuckles. “I can do that without you there. I can just walk you back and then—”

“No!” Blaine bursts.

Kurt tilts his head slightly, trying to ignore the attention they just garnered. Blaine, it seems, can’t, as he glances around and quickly looks down to his lap, wincing.

“I just mean,” he says, this time at a more decent volume, “that I’ve been with you through this whole thing. I think I deserve to see the big moment.”

“There won’t be a big moment, Blaine,” Kurt says, making sure to keep his voice down. “I’ve told you a thousand times—”

“Hey, love birds,” Sebastian whistles to get their attention. “Come on. There’s an unlawful amount of alcohol in Nick’s room that won’t consume itself.”

Kurt forces himself not to glance over at Blaine to see his reaction to them being called ‘love birds’, just stands up and starts to head to the door, where the rest of the Warblers are congregated. It isn’t until he’s almost there that he realizes that Blaine isn’t behind him. He turns toward him, nodding in the direction of the door.

“Blaine,” he calls. Blaine is staring off into space, lips parted ever so slightly. He turns his head in Kurt’s direction as soon as his name is called out, though. “You coming?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods quickly, hurrying to stand.

Sebastian scoffs and whispers, “Whipped,” which makes Jeff and Nick chuckle. David just gives Kurt a subtle thumbs up.

It takes everything Kurt has not to roll his eyes again. Maybe ditching this part would have been a good idea after all.

**

It barely takes half an hour for most of the guys to get absolutely bombed. Thad is the worst of them all, but most of the guys are close behind.

Even Kurt can admit that he’s a little tipsy. He usually doesn’t drink at these things, making himself the designated driver, but since there’s nowhere to drive he’s decided to let loose a little.

Blaine seems just as drunk as everybody else, though he’s keeping more to himself than usual. He’s sitting on Nick’s roommate’s bed, quietly staring at David, eyes narrowing ever so slightly with every passing minute. Kurt wants to go over there and ask him what gives, but at the same time doesn’t really want a potential declaration of love to come from a drunk Blaine.

Not that he’s sure that that would happen but… well, Blaine really is staring at David an awful lot.

“Dude,” David walks up to Kurt, handing him another cup of god-knows-what. “Why is Blaine staring at me like that?”

Kurt shrugs, taking the offered drink happily. “He’s drunk. Who knows what’s going on in his brain.”

“Is he mad at me, or something? I can’t think of anything I could have done to piss him off…”

“I genuinely couldn’t tell you, David,” Kurt admits, glancing over at Blaine. Blaine catches his eye, and he quickly looks away. Kurt looks back to David and says, “He’s a weird guy. I don’t know.”

“Hey, everybody!” Nick is standing on his desk, holding up a half-empty bottle of Smirnoff Ice. “Truth or dare, huh?”

There’s a chorus of whoops, and Kurt sends an unimpressed look David’s way. David just laughs at him, throws his arm over his shoulder and says, “Come on, Kurt. It’ll be an adventure.”

Kurt sighs, letting himself be led toward the circle being formed on the floor of Nick’s room. “If it’s anything like last time’s adventure of watching Jeff drink shampoo, I think I’ll pass.”

“No passing!” Sebastian crows, pointing a finger at Kurt. “Or it’ll be _you_ who drinks the shampoo.”

Everyone else shouts in agreement, and Kurt doesn’t even bother to argue the logic of the statement. They’re all too drunk, and he’s too tipsy to find the desire.

“Okay, rule time,” Nick says once everybody is seated. “No passing, and you can’t choose truth twice in a row. You can choose dare as many times as you want.” He chugs back the last of his drink, making Kurt wince at the thought of that going down his own throat, then places the bottle in the center. “Alright, here we go!”

Nick spins it first, and it lands on Thad, who asks for truth. Nick laughs and asks him when he lost his virginity. Thad blushes and admits he hasn’t, then quickly spins while everyone jeers at him. Kurt holds his own cup close, glancing up at Blaine, who he finds looking at him as well. They share a wince, knowing that it just as easily could have been them admitting to the same thing as Thad.

Thad lands on Jeff, who chooses dare, and on it goes. Kurt watches silently as the guys admit to embarrassing things, and do ridiculous dares, taking a small sip of his drink every time he is lucky enough not to be landed on.

They’ve been playing for about ten minutes when Sebastian’s spin lands on Blaine. Blaine’s eyes instantly lock with Kurt’s, eyes wide in terror. Kurt has to stop himself from laughing, pressing his lips together in his attempts to avoid it.

Blaine glances around the room, then whispers, “Truth.”

Sebastian grins, then says, “Do you have a crush on someone in this room?”

Blaine’s cheeks flush, and his eyes meet Kurt’s. Kurt feels his own heart stop, his brain a little fuzzy. Blaine looks away quickly, eyes going down to the bottle in the middle. He leans out to spin it, hand pulling the bottle back ever so slightly, then mumbles, “Yes,” before letting the bottle go.

It spins wildly as everyone hoots and hollers. Kurt can feel his pulse in his brain, because that _has to mean_ …

The bottle stops, its neck pointing at Kurt.

Blaine’s eyes are wide as they lock with Kurt from across the circle.

Kurt squares his shoulders and says, “Dare.”

More hoots. “Damn, Hummel!” Sebastian crows, slapping his knees.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine, who seems to be stuck. _Tell me to kiss you_ , Kurt thinks. _Dare me to go over there and lay a big, wet, messy—_

“I dare you to kiss David.” Blaine says the words so quickly it takes Kurt a minute to discern them. “With tongue,” Blaine adds, after a moment.

Kurt’s eyes widen, his fuzzy brain momentarily shouting _why the hell would you ask me to kiss David_ before he remembers.

He shrugs as casually as he can, then turns to his right, where David is sitting. “Well, this is happening,” he says to him, which makes David laugh. Kurt leans in as he’s laughing, pressing their lips together hard. It feels weird, because David’s mouth is still open, but Kurt takes the opportunity to curl his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. He makes sure to part slowly, so that the others can see that he has, indeed, put his tongue inside of David’s mouth.

He winks at David when they part, and David purses his lips in a fake kiss as Kurt sits back down.

Considering he doesn’t have a lot of experience with kisses, Kurt thinks that one went pretty well. Or, as well as a drunken truth or dare kiss with a straight guy can go.

He turns back to Blaine, raises his eyebrows at him expectantly, then leans forward and spins the bottle.

It lands on Jeff, who proudly states, “Dare.”

Kurt just shrugs and says, “I dare you to drink more shampoo than last time.”

Everyone bursts out laughing at that, though Jeff’s face goes a little pale. Kurt turns back to Blaine, laughing along with everybody as he does, though the laughter stops when he sees the look on Blaine’s face.

He looks like somebody just kicked his puppy.

Jeff gets up to get Nick’s shampoo, but Kurt is no longer paying attention. He waves a little to get Blaine’s attention, growing even more concerned when Blaine’s expression doesn’t change when he meets Kurt’s eye.

“You okay?” Kurt mouths, knowing Blaine won’t be able to hear him over the other boys’ cheering.

Blaine just shrugs, then stands up and goes to pour himself another drink.

“Jeez, what’s his problem?” David asks, leaning in so close Kurt can feel his breath on his neck. “ _He’s_ the one who dared us to kiss.”

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers back, watching as Blaine downs the drink way too fast. “I don’t know what his deal is.”

**ix.**

Kurt goes to Blaine’s dorm the next day, knocking on his door quietly, then opening it gently.

Blaine is still in bed, though Kurt can hear him groaning as he walks in. “Early,” he says into his pillow.

“Actually, it’s noon,” Kurt says. He walks over to Blaine’s bed and sets down the cup of coffee and small paper bag he’s carrying on Blaine’s bedside table. Blaine lifts his head slightly off the pillow, clearly drawn by the aroma of the food.

“Is that—”

“A vanilla bean scone and a medium drip from the café across the street? Yes, it is, you basic bitch.”

Blaine emerges a little more, eyeing the items on his table. He winces, though, and holds a hand up to his head. “Ow,” he groans. “Ugh, why did I drink so much?”

Kurt shrugs, falling into Blaine’s desk chair. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Blaine sits up, still moving painfully slow, his hand still on his temple. “I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time.” He reaches out for the coffee and removes the lid, setting it back down and bringing the cup up to his lips. He blows softly, then says, “I don’t really remember anything beyond Jeff drinking all that shampoo.” He keeps his eyes on his coffee. “Did anything, uh, happen with you and David? After the kiss?”

Kurt slumps a little in the chair. Of course Blaine would be bringing this up. “No, nothing. Thank you for that, by the way.”

Blaine takes a slow sip of his coffee, then winces. He sets it back down on his table and says, “Well, I thought it went well. He seemed into it.”

“It lasted like, three seconds, Blaine.”

“Still.”

Kurt sighs. “Well, nothing happened after.”

Blaine opens the bag and pulls out the tiny scone. He rips off a small piece and holds it out to Kurt, who accepts it without a word.

After chewing the piece he pops into his mouth, Blaine says, “I just don’t get him.”

“David?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah. I mean, here he has this super awesome guy who is obviously into him, and he’s just dicking around. If I were him, I would have asked you out about a thousand times already.”

Kurt swallows thickly, mouth drying. _Why haven’t you?_ He wants to ask. _Why haven’t you asked me out?_

“I’m not, though,” Blaine whispers, so quiet Kurt isn’t sure he’s meant to hear. “He’s so stupid.”

Kurt wants to keep pulling this thread, knows they’re getting somewhere, finally, but also knows that Blaine is not in a right state of mind for this conversation. He doesn’t want to confront Blaine about his feelings anymore now than he did the previous night. Hungover isn’t much of a step higher than drunk.

Kurt reaches forward and squeezes around Blaine’s wrist. “I’m going to let you eat in peace, okay?” Blaine doesn’t look up as Kurt stands. “Get some rest. Only one more week to Regionals.”

Blaine doesn’t respond, so Kurt lets himself out of the room, wondering just how much more of this he can take.

**x.**

Blaine is in a mood on Monday.

Kurt gets a text from Nick after second period asking what Blaine’s deal is. Kurt replies that maybe he’s still hungover from Saturday. He doesn’t think much of it until he gets almost the exact same text from Jeff after third period.

During lunch, it’s clear that Blaine is out of it. He barely interacts with anybody, just stares down at his tray, where he keeps moving his food around with his fork. Kurt taps him on the ankle a couple of times, but Blaine ignores the kicks, continuing to stare and not eat his food.

Kurt texts him a couple of times during the day asking if something is wrong, but Blaine doesn’t answer. That in and of itself isn’t that odd, since Blaine is pretty strict in his rule-following and usually leaves his phone in his locker during school hours, but it’s still frustrating. Once his last class is done, Kurt keeps his phone unlocked and in his hand all the way to Warbler practice, hoping to get an answer from Blaine, but none comes.

He sits down in what has become his usual spot – on the couch, right by David’s seat. At first, he places his messenger bag next to him, but as the room fills up he is forced to let the seat go, letting Nick sit next to him instead.

Blaine arrives just in the nick of time, and his mood only seems to sour when he sees Nick sitting next to Kurt. His lips move, clearly muttering something to himself, and he goes to the back of the room, leaning up against the back wall.

The meeting seems to go well. The council goes over a couple of things about Regionals (things they’ve already mentioned, but nobody says anything), and then they get straight to practicing.

They start with _The Show Must Go On_ , which is pretty much airtight at this point. They only do that one twice before moving into Kurt and David’s duet.

As they sing, Kurt can’t help but keep glancing over to Blaine, who is barely moving in the background. And, Kurt can’t be totally certain, but he’s pretty sure that Blaine isn’t actually harmonizing in the back, only moving his lips.

Because of their extra practices, Kurt and David’s performance is just as solid, so after two run-throughs they decide to move on to Blaine’s solo.

Blaine shuffles up to the front. He looks like he’d rather be anywhere else.

They start the song, and Blaine is barely moving. He starts to sing, but it’s obvious he isn’t into it. Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever heard Blaine sing with as little emotion in his life.

“Okay, stop,” David says, waving his hands. “Blaine, can you try again?”

Blaine’s jaw clenches, but he nods. Everybody goes back to their original positions and start singing. Kurt does his parts as half-heartedly as Blaine sings, heart pounding in his chest.

Before they even reach the chorus, David stops them again. “Blaine, seriously.” He puts his hands on his hips, stepping out of formation. “We’re a week away from Regionals. We need a little heart from you.”

Blaine scoffs. “Seriously? You’re seriously asking _me_ for _heart_?”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and he hears a couple of guys gasp. He’s never heard Blaine talk to anybody like this, especially not a council member.

“Blaine, I’m not trying to be difficult. You just sound like an automaton out there. We need soul in our performance, and, yes, heart.”

“It’s just funny,” Blaine begins, spinning sharply so he’s facing David, “that you of all people is asking me for heart, when you so clearly have none.”

Kurt’s shoulders tighten, and he finds himself taking a step back, trying to disappear into the boys around him.

David frowns. “Blaine, what exactly is your problem here?”

“Nothing, other than you are literally the stupidest man who walked the planet, and you have no right telling _me_ that I need to sing with heart, when you wouldn’t even know heart if it slapped you across the face.” He spits out the last word, his eyes on fire. Kurt wants to close his eyes, and wonders if the earth will just swallow him whole.

David doesn’t say anything for a moment, then he turns back to the other guys and says, “Everybody except Blaine, Sebastian, and Thad clear out.”

Nobody needs to be told twice. Everyone, including Kurt, grabs their things and scurry out of the room like a spooked cluster of spiders. People are already starting to whisper amongst themselves as they exit the room, and Kurt can feel his neck getting dark red as a couple of them glance his way.

Once out of the room, he makes the executive decision to sit on the bench across from the senior commons, messenger bag on his lap. He watches the door anxiously, wishing he could have stayed behind to hear the conversation.

It’s at least ten minutes before the door opens again, and by this point Kurt has pulled out his cell phone. He’s been anxiously switching between apps since he took his phone out, and immediately shoves it back in his bag when Blaine walks out of the room, eyes wide and cheeks red.

“Oh, my god, Kurt,” he says, eyes widening even further. “I’m… Oh, crap. I’m so sorry. I was so mad, and I didn’t… I didn’t mean to.”

Kurt stands up, hurrying to Blaine’s side. “Didn’t mean to what?”

“Kurt, good,” David suddenly appears behind Blaine. “You’re still here. Can I have a word?”

Blaine winces as he steps out of the way, and Sebastian and Thad walk out behind him, smirking at Kurt as they go. Kurt suppresses a groan, giving Blaine a questioning look as he walks back into the senior commons. Blaine just replies by hiding his face in his hands.

Once Kurt is inside, David walks past him and clicks the door shut. He stares at Kurt for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed, and Kurt begins to fidget with the strap of his messenger bag.

“Kurt,” David begins, taking a step forward. “Why does Blaine think that you have a crush on me?”

This time, Kurt can’t hold back the groan. “Oh, fuck,” he says. He runs his hand over his face, then says, “David, it’s not what you think.”

David raises an eyebrow. “So, you didn’t tell Blaine that you liked me to hide the fact that you’ve been crazy about him since the moment you two met?”

Kurt winces, then quietly says, “Okay, it’s exactly what you think.”

“Kurt, why would you even—”

“I didn’t!” He bursts out. “He – I made the stupid decision to write him a love note, thinking it would be all romantic, but he found me writing it and insisted I tell him who I liked. He started naming names, and apparently my lip twitched a little bit when he said your name, so he convinced himself I liked you and I…” he blushes. “Well, I just went with it.”

“But _why_?”

“Why?!” Kurt shakes his head. “Because it’s humiliating, that’s why! Having your crush staring at you, super excited to find out you have a crush on someone else? How is that anybody’s idea for a good time?”

“But he obviously does like you back,” David says. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have just been bombarding me for like, five minutes about how I’m such a terrible person for not returning your feelings.”

“Jesus,” Kurt rubs his hand over his face again. “I’m really, really sorry that I dragged you into this David. I am. If there is any way I can make it up to you—”

“Go out there and tell Blaine the truth,” David says, pointing desperately at the door. “He’s a total mess over this, and I can’t have him like this for Regionals.”

Kurt’s jaw drops a little. “Seriously? You want me to tell my best friend that I like him so that he can perform better at Regionals?”

David waves his hand dismissively, “And so that you two can live happily ever after, whatever. Can you please just…?” He trails off, gesturing with his head toward the door.

Kurt nods and hurries out, ignoring David’s murmurs of, “Of all weeks he chooses _this one_ to return Kurt’s feelings, I swear to god.”

Blaine is waiting for him in the exact same spot as Kurt was earlier. He stands when Kurt walks out of the room, stepping forward hesitantly.

“So, what, uh… what happened? Are you two--?”

Kurt doesn’t let him finish. He doesn’t think he can take hearing Blaine ask him if he’s gotten together with David one more time.

Instead, he walks forward, grabs the lapels of Blaine’s blazer, and pulls him in for a kiss.

It doesn’t last long, barely a few seconds, but it’s more than Kurt could have ever hoped for.

“You…” Blaine begins when they part, eyes drifting down to Kurt’s lips. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I lied to you,” Kurt says, hands going to Blaine’s shoulders, and starting to trail down his arms. “I don’t have a crush on David.”

His hands reach Blaine’s, and he interlocks their fingers. “You don’t?” Blaine asks, eyes meeting Kurt’s, glossy and dazed.

Kurt shakes his head. “I never had a crush on David.”

“But then--”

Kurt cuts him off by kissing him again. “You, Blaine.” He says. “I have a crush on you.”

“Me?” Blaine asks, voice taking on a breathy, dreamy quality. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you, obviously.”

“But that note…”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hands. “I was writing it for you. I thought it would be romantic.”

“But you – you were so into it! Getting you and David together.”

Kurt deadpans, “Was I?”

Blaine blushes. “I guess I was more into it all along,” he says. He looks down at their hands. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because,” Kurt says, looking down at their hands as well. “I was embarrassed. You were so into the idea that David might be into guys and might be into _me_ , it was obvious you didn’t like me back. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“So then why did you just kiss me?” Blaine asks, his voice doing that breathless thing again.

“Well, now I’m pretty sure you _do_ like me back.” He glances up, meeting Blaine’s eyes shyly. “Either that, or I’m just really bad at reading the signs.”

“No, I do!” Blaine says, pulling on Kurt’s hands, bringing him slightly closer. “I do like you back.”

Kurt smiles softly, and Blaine smiles as well. “Good,” Kurt says, leaning in and kissing him gently.

The kiss is interrupted when the door to the senior commons opens, and David groans, “Oh my god, get a room.”

Kurt leans away from Blaine, then glares at David, saying, “You’re the one who told me to do this!”

“I told you to get Blaine to stop being such a sad sack, not to make out with him in the hallway.”

“You’re just jealous because you only got to kiss him once, and now I get to kiss him all the time,” Blaine says, sticking his tongue out at David.

David raises his hands defensively, chuckling a little. “You got me, Blaine. I’ll leave you guys alone.”

He starts to walk away, and Blaine glares at him as he goes. He looks up at Kurt, then, and asks, “Are you sure you don’t like David? Because he basically just said he likes you back, so—”

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt laughs, pulling him in for another kiss. “You’re incorrigible.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/177592918430/he-loves-me-not)


End file.
